Be young, be free, be crazy!
by PettySweett
Summary: Bella siempre ha estado protegida por su familia y amigos, tenia lo que se llama vida perfecta... Hasta que se aburre y toma el primer vuelo lejos.
1. Chapter 1

_**He vueltooooo! Hola mis queridas lectoras, se que hace mucho muchoooo tiempo no subo nada, pero ahora estoy trabajando en esta historia, la cual espero que les guste. No las distraigo mas.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos ;)**_

Y aquí estoy, en el aeropuerto… la fila ya había avanzado, solo quedaba un hombre que me separaba de mi destino.

Hola, buenos días, ¿un boleto con destino a?- pregunto la sonriente – hipócrita – señorita atrás del mueble.

El vuelo que esté más cerca por favor – exclame.

Sale en 30 minutos un vuelo a Londres – respondió de vuelta mirándome extrañada.

Perfecto, un boleto por favor – le dije emocionada. Fue el destino que quiso que mi locura llegara a Londres, uno de los lugares que siempre he querido visitar.

Aquí tiene, aborde por la puerta 208, muchas gracias por preferir nuestras aerolíneas. Suerte. – dijo mientras me entregaba el boleto con la mirada perdida. Tome el boleto y me fui sin siquiera despedirme, ¿para qué? Solo seria perder palabras.

Avance buscando la puerta 208. Una vez sentada en mi puesto, que por suerte era en el lado de la ventana, me acomode y le puse play a mi mp4.

¿Como una joven de 18 años llego aquí? Siempre fue mi sueño viajar, por todo el mundo, pero por razones estúpidas no podía, por lo que al terminar la secundaria, tome mis cosas – que incluía principalmente ropa, mp4, cigarros y dinero – y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Nos les dije a mis padres, solo deje una nota que la verían cuando yo ya estuviera lejos, ¿volvería? No lo sé, ¿quiero volver? No lo sé. No me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres, amo a mis hermanos, amo a mis amigas, pero quiero tener mi propia aventura, quiero vérmelas por mi misma, de hecho tengo una lista – bastante cliché debo decir- a medida que avance mi viaje agregare más cosas, o eso espero yo:

_1. Comprar el primer boleto que esté disponible (no importa hacia donde)_

_2. Besar a un extraño (cliché, lo sé)_

_3. Comer de todo (aunque se vea asqueroso)._

_4. Sacar muchas fotos._

_5. Nadar desnuda._

_6. Bailar ridículamente en un lugar público._

_7. Cantar y hacer que la gente escuche._

_8. Andar en moto._

_9. Hacer amigos de todo estilo._

_10. Aprovechar cada oportunidad._

_11. Realizar todo tipo de deporte extremo._

_12. Hacerme un tatuaje._

_13. Tener sexo. (soy virgen, patético, lo se) _

_14. Enamorarme._

Enamorarme… a mis 18 años, yendo para los 19, nunca me he enamorado, nunca he tenido una relación real, y quiero experimentarlo. La mayoría de mis amigan lo han experimentado, ¿Por qué yo no? Había estado ahorrando los últimos dos años para poder lograr mi meta. Ahora que estoy camino a ella, lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme. Coldplay sonaba de fondo mientras me adentraba al mundo de los sueños.

Pasajeros esperamos que su vuelo haya sido agradable, gracias por preferir nuestras aerolíneas, por favor retírense con calma, muchas gracias – la voz de la azafata me despertó de mis sueños.

Este era el momento, aquí demostraba si podía valerme por mi misma o no.

Cuando por fin logre salir del aeropuerto me recibió un viento helado, no pude evitar suspirar, me encanta el frío, mire hacia mí alrededor, se veía un mar de gente corriendo por todos lados.

Comencé a caminar_ sin ninguna dirección fija._

_**Bueno, ¿que piensan? **_

_**De partida me demorare demasiado en actualizar, esto en la universidad y salgo tarde :( llegar a estudiar, comer y dormir, pero tratare de escribir ya sea una vez cada dos semanas, y recibiría encantada ideas de partes de ustedes (Y) **_

_**Besitos y abrazos estilo Emmet 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos ;)**_

Y aquí estoy, en el aeropuerto… la fila ya había avanzado, solo quedaba un hombre que Continúe caminando por las calles de Londres, tranquilamente, sin molestar a nadie.

Dioos! Que frio hace aquí - susurraba para mí – ahora me hace falta chocar con un adonis como en las películas – murmuraba - ¿no? ¿no? Vamos dios solo chocar con uno – continuaba murmurando. Tan distraída iba que no me di cuenta que iba muy rápido hasta que choque contra algo duro.

Ah, mierda – dije – eso dolió.

Disculpa, ¿estás bien? Lo siento venia muy rápido, no me di cuenta que había alguien… - EL seguía hablando mientras lo miraba como una idiota. ¡Era hermoso! Lo primero que note fueron su grandes y espectaculares ojos verdes, su cabello enmarañado color cobre, nariz recta y unos labio muuuuuy apetecible.

¡Dios si! – no pude evitar gritar, haciendo que él me mirara extrañado. - Vamos Isabella, recuerda tu lista, total no lo volverás a ver – pensé. Así sin problemas y con un impulso, coloque mis manos en su cuello, me puse en puntintas – era muy alto – y lo atraje hacia a mí para juntar nuestro labios. El contacto fue mágico, sus labios suaves se comenzaron a mover lentamente, nuestro ritmo era apasionado, intenso, sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura atrayéndome mas hacia él – estaba en el cielo –

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, hasta que me detuve, abrí mis ojos y lo mire. Estaba jadeando al igual que yo, su mirada me taladraba, trataba de decir algo y yo con la adrenalina en mis venas me solté de su agarre, me di media vuelta y me fui.

Creo que quedo en shock – pensé – dios fue geniaaaaal – no pude evitar hacer un bailecito de victoria en medio de la calle, haciendo que la gente me mirara raro – amargados -.

Luego de ese magnífico episodio, comencé a vagar buscando algún lugar para comer. Un letrero me llamo la atención, era "SWEETESME", **(¿ideal el nombre no? hahah)** por lo que entre. La decoración era muy elegante, pero con un toque hogareño, el ambiente era relajado – era una cafetería – la comida se veía exquisita.

Me acerque al mostrador donde se encontraba una señora de aspecto joven, tenía unos ojos verdes y el pelo castaño cobrizo – me recuerda al adonis – y una sonrisa sincera.

Hola cariño, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – era tierna.

Hola – no pude evitar sonrojarme - ¿me preguntaba si necesitaba a alguien para algún trabajo? Puedo lavar, servir mesas, lo que necesite – agregue rápidamente.

¡Oh! Por ahora no cariño… - su mirada se dirigió a mi maleta – ¿acabas de llegar a Londres dulzura?

Mm la verdad si – respondí avergonzada – por eso busco un trabajo.

A ver… debe haber algo para ti – me dijo sonriente – ¡Kate! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? – llamo a una chica que estaba por ahí.

Kate, ¿Jessica a llegado? - pregunto la señora.

No Esme, es la quinta vez que no llega o llega tarde – respondió con un suspiro. Así que se llama Esme la agradable señora.

Mm comunícale que ya no se necesitaran sus servicios ¿de acuerdo? , y no te preocupes Kate, aquí te tengo la perfecta ayudante – dijo señalándome.

Poco a poco voy armando esta historia, cuando tenga tiempo de la U me dedicare a ella.

Muchas gracias a las que siguen leyendo y tienen esperanza en mi aun, las adoro!


End file.
